Speed
by thepowerunleashed
Summary: High school can be complicated. High school can be full of twists and turns. Here's the story of Cammie Morgan's freshman year at Jefferson High. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Girl FanFiction.  
Reviews and comments are appreciated!

**

* * *

**

Speed

_Welcome to Jefferson High._

"Oh My God. Macey. You have got to be joking." My mouth was in awe. My best friend lost her virginity. To a senior. In high school. Our school, Jefferson High. It was at Rachel Coane's party last Friday.

Let's see, what was I doing last Friday. Oh yeah, babysitting two eight-year-old twins that live across the street. Yeah. I only got paid 30 bucks. 3 hours equals 10 bucks an hour. I guess that's not so bad. It's about two movie tickets and one book. Eh.

So, while I was babysitting, Macey was partying with Mike Parker, a.k.a. quarterback of the Jefferson Eagles and senior jock. First, how did Macey get him?

She was practically jumping up and down and talking in 100 words per minute about her "time" with Mike. Freshman girls aren't supposed to be "doing" it. Especially not my best friend.

I never thought Macey McHenry was that girl.

Macey and I had been best friends since the third grade when I offered her some of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the lunchroom. She said yes and started munching. That was the start of a lifelong friendship. We played at recess, saw movies, went shopping, and had sleepovers. In middle school, we were in Choir together. We talked about boys. But never talked to them. We weren't the type of people to actually "do" it with a senior guy. We were in the nice, awkward group. We weren't in the popular group. Not that both of us cared.

Okay, maybe I'm taking this too seriously. But really, Macey's my friend, for crying out loud.

-x-

It's been two weeks of Hell. Jefferson High Freshmen are in it for a wild first year. Joy.

After I rode the bus home around 3:30, I watched some TV and started on homework.

35 Algebra problems. Read a chapter for World History. Read Chapter One of "Romeo and Juliet" for English. Worksheet for Spanish. And finish Biology Lab Writeup. My whole life is homework.

My younger sister, Julia knocked on my door.

"I'm doing homework, I can talk to you later." I called out.

"No, Mom said she wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm coming."

I wanted to ask Julia if she could finish my homework. But probably better if I'd do it. She's only in the fifth grade.

As sisters, we're pretty close. I try to be a good older sister. And she's not shabby as well.

I walked into the kitchen and Mom was making dinner, orange chicken with mashed potatoes. Delicious.

"Hey Cammie sweetie."

"Hey Mom, why did you call me in here?"

"I wanted to know how your day was. Do you need any help with homework?" My mom offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. I have so much Algebra and Biology. It's ridiculous. But I have Biology with Megan and English with Macey. I told you that, right?"

"That's great, honey! How's Macey doing?" My mom asked.

"She's fine, she has a boyfriend. So, we haven't been able to hang much."

"Awh, okay sweetheart. Just focus on your school work for now. High school is harder than middle school. You can get together with Macey soon. Who's her boyfriend?"

My mom wanted to know everything. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But she's a little intrusive, if you know what I mean.

"Um, this senior guy."

"Really? I wouldn't imagine Macey with a senior. She's mature."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have to go finish homework. I'll come down for dinner."

"Okay honey, love you."

"Love you too."

I walked in the room and Macey texted me.

"Do you have any condoms? I'm at Mike's house. It's urgent."

-x-

The next day in Biology was a bore. Who needs to know what the ribosomes in a cell does?

I had English 5th period after lunch with Macey. The day before Macey texted me asking me for a condom, I hadn't exactly texted her back.

So I was waiting all of Monday what Macey would say to me in English class.

As I wrote down my homework for English: read and annotate chapter two of "Romeo and Juliet", Macey sat down at the desk next to me.

"Hey, Cam. You won't believe what happened to me at Mike's house last night. I'll tell you after class." Macey said as she chewed her gum moderately loud and walked back to her desk, her ponytail swaying.

After English class, Macey came up to me again. We were in the hallways walking to our next class.

"So, Mike asked me to go to dinner with his family. He has this ah-dorable younger sister, you know what I'm saying. I think she's in second grade. Ah-dorable. Anyways, we went out for sushi and it was delicious. And anyways afterwards, we went to this place for his church for this party and drank. Then afterwards, we went to his house and made out. Oh and I texted you last night. But, anyways I had the best time of my life. I wish you were there, Cam. Anyways, I'll see you later. Love ya, girl!" And that Macey was off.

Macey is a character. I've always loved her for her absolute confidence and hilariousness. That's why she's my best friend, I guess. I can't believe Macey actually did it with Mike. He's a senior. I mean, homecoming's coming in a few months and I don't even know who I'm going with. There's a cute guy named Zach in my math class. I need to ask Macey or some tips on how to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the favorites and reviews! They're much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Complementary angles are angles that are less than 90 degrees and supplementary are angles over 180?" I overheard Zach asked one of his friends the very next day in math class.

The voice in my head said, 'Yes, Zach you are very much correct. Oh, and I like how hair is today.'

"Yup that's right." Parker told Zach.

Ugh. Why couldn't I talk to him? Come on. Cammie. You've got this. You just need to talk to him so he can ask you to homecoming. You talked to Macey via facebook chat last night. She told you what to say. You know, just casually come to him and say hey, do you get what we learned to math today? Ugh. Why is it hard for me to talk to guys but Macey can do it with a guy she hasn't even known for two months? The many questions by Cammie Morgan left unanswered.

The bell rang. I picked up my red binder and pencil and walked out to class, taking a glimpse at Zach. There's always tomorrow.

"Class, don't forget you have a quiz over chapter 7 tomorrow! Be prepared!" Mrs. O'Connell exclaimed while I was already halfway out the door.

Great. Another thing to study for.

It's been a month of high school. And I've already had enough homework I could get in a year. Man, they pack it on you in high school. Middle school was way easier. I miss it. But the good news is we have homecoming in high school.

3rd and 4th periods flew by. It was time for lunch.

-x-

LUNCH TIME at Jefferson High. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Lunch has got their several groups here. The football players sit together, the band, choir, theatre, orchestra, and in other activity people are in, sit together. The dance team sits together. And then there's me. The awkward, nerdy girl who cares about her grades.

I wasn't in any in activity. I mean, I could have been in Choir but I'm not that good at singing. I could have taken dance as a physical education credit but I've decided to take Gym. And I also needed a Spanish credit. So I'm in six classes this year. World Geography, Biology, Algebra I, Spanish I, English I, PE, and oh study hall.

Anyways, about lunch, we had pretty okay lunch food here. It's just normal cafeteria food. Do I need to explain more? Okay, I thought so. If you want me to explain, I guess you can IM me.

I also need an activity to be in. I have to ask Macey about that. That's another good quality about Macey. I can talk to her about anything.

-x-

As I eat my chicken tender, Macey comes up to the lunch table and introduces her friend Jacqueline. We end up talking about school and smoothies all at lunch.

Just at the end of lunch, I ask Macey about doing an extracurricular activity or joining any school clubs.

"Um. I guess we could join the Freshman Spirit Club and decorate posters for the football games. Oh and I was going to sign up for a pottery class at the art store. You can sign up with me. I think it's every Wednesday afternoon. I thought that sounded fun. Mike's not going to be there, in case you're wondering. He has football practice. So it would just be me and you, girlie." Macey told me.

"Okay, that sounds fun! Facebook chat me tonight or something about it. I'll ask my mom and we can sign up. Thanks Mace! Pottery sounds fun. How's Mike by the way?"

"Oh, Mike's good. He's really busy with college applications and football practice. It's going to be so exciting getting ready for colleges when we're seniors. The seniors are so cool this year. I have to introduce some of them to you, Liz."

"Oh, cool but we still have a ways to go." I said as the bell rang to go to 5th period.

Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for another chapter of _Speed._ I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Finally, I reached Friday afternoon. When the seventh period, Spanish I, end of school bell rang, I was free.

I had so much homework this past few days. Jeez, they know that going to a new high school and meeting all new people and having all new classes at an all new school would be hard enough.

The teachers could have at least sympathized with the students a little bit.

-x-

As I hopped on the bus to go home, I found an empty seat to recap all that has happened during this week.

Last Wednesday, Macey and I went to our first pottery class at the Jefferson local art store. The teacher started the class with a brief lecture and went into what we'd be doing for the rest of this semester. The classes would be every Wednesday from five to six. We would be making our own clay pots and papier mache. Macey immediately said she wanted to make something her boyfriend, Mike. More on him, later.

So, anyways the pottery class was fun. I met this girl named Hazel who was our age and went to the local performing arts high school in Jefferson. Maybe we could help each other with our art projects. She friended me on Facebook after I got home from the class, so overall the pottery class was pretty enjoyable.

Now in my Algebra I class today, Mr. McConnell assigned us a little mini quiz over Chapter 3. And I made a 97. I'm pretty proud, if I say so myself. I didn't ask Zach what he got. He looked kind of pissed off today. Maybe he didn't do so well on the quiz.

What do guys think about anyways? Girls are more complicated with guys, at least that's what everyone says.

Maybe I can offer to tutor Zach in math. Okay, don't get carried away, Cammie. I made myself a mental note to ask Macey about boys stuff. If she ever stops worrying about her Mike, maybe she can talk to me more. I haven't talked to her since Wednesday. I need to Facebook chat her or something. I hope she's on.

Oh! I almost forgot. I made a sort of new friend named Jasmine. She's in my Spanish I class. She's new to the school. Like she didn't go to the middle school that the school was districted to. She went to a private school so she didn't know anyone. She's probably my best friend in Spanish class so we'll probably be partners for projects this year.

Brring. Brring.

A text from Macey.

Cam! Don't forget we have a Spirit Club meeting at five thirty in the school cafeteria today?

Wear casual clothes. Toodles!  
Macey McHenry.

P.S. Mike and I had a little fight. Ugh.  
But everything will be fine tomorrow.


End file.
